ToughSpirit's Tales
by Prince1213
Summary: Follow ToughSpirit as he spends some time in Ponyville. I have some beta readers and I thank them a lot for pointing out the little errors.
1. Intro

Sun was shining brightly and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Everything was peaceful in Ponyville. It had been a couple of weeks since Twilight beat the evil Tirek and her castle appeared. While ponys were still talking of it but not as much as they were the first week. Ponyville finally returned to normal. But soon it was going to get a little more exciting as a light blue pegasus trotted over the hills.


	2. Welcome to Ponyville

A light blue pegasus with a blond mane trotted into to the town of ponyville. He took a deep breath as he looked around. "Wow this place looks pretty cool it's nothing like Cloudsdale or Canterlot." He said his voice bright and silvery. Gasping he runs to a window. "Oh my goodness! THEY HAVE STRAWBERRY SHAKES!" With a puff of dust he was through doors of The Hay Burger. "One Super Strawberry shake please!" It got tossed onto the table and he started to drink. Moments later screams could be heard from inside.

He trotted out after five minutes of screaming. "Thanks next time I won't drink as fast." He says with a large grin. "Now to see the castle." He trotted down the road it didn't take him very long to get there.

"Woooah! It's so big and shiny." He says in complete awe his wings fluttering a bit. His eyes were as big as dinner plates.

"I know right it's shiny and fun! Oh you should have seen the party we had here it was AMAZING!" Says a pink pony in a singsong voice. Shehad the bounciest hair he ever saw. She starts to hop around him tossing confetti everywhere then she taps him with her hoof. "Oh! I've never seen you around before. I'm Pinkie Pie whats your name." She says with the largest grin he ever saw.

"I'm Tough Spirit. And your Pinkie Pie one of the ponys that saved all of Equestria? Wow your famous!" He smiled at her and started to fly around his saddle bags falling from his back.

"I'm famous! Yay! So what are you doing out here?" She smiled putting her hoof around him as he sat back down.

"I want to see Twilight's Castle and spend some time out here. It's so calm and peaceful, it will be a nice change of wind." He carefully tosses his saddle back onto his back.

Pinkie took his hoof and started to shake it. "Nice to meet you! Oh I met someone new! This calls for a party!" She lets go of his hoof and starts to hop around again throwing more streamers. It took Tough Spirit a moment to stop shaking, even after she let go.

"Wow a party? That sounds wonderful! Oh, oh! Do you think we could have it in the castle?" He asked her starting to get exited as well, he smiled as she put a party hat on him.

"Of course silly! The castle is the best place for a party! Oh we can have masks and costumes! Oh it sounds sooo fun! I have to tell everyone! Wait! Do you know where to get a costume?!" She gasps and starts to hop around him. "We have to get you to Rarity!" She starts to hop off in the direction of Rarity's shop. "Come on!"

Tough Spirit sighed, his head still spinning... from everything then he started to trot behind her. It would be fun to get a costume, and Pinkie Pie seemed to be full of fun.


	3. Costume check

Tough Spirit followed the energetic pink pony and soon found her opening a door to a shop with a little sign on the door that read Carousel Boutique. Pinkie Pie seemed to have vanished into the store. Slowly, through the wide open door, he trotted inside, his hooves clopping against the floor. He let out a low whistle as he looked around seeing all the dresses and suits. "Woah, this is awesome."

The entire shop was crowded with dresses, a section devoted to nothing but tuxedos. He could hear the pink pony's rapid speech coming from the back room and followed it to the source. He peeked his head into the room and his eyes widened. Sheets of fabric flew around the room, scissors cutting as measuring tapes were strung out across the floor. Pinkie was hopping in place and talking excitedly to a snowy white unicorn.

The pony in question had a shimmering coat, cleaned and brushed to perfection, her tail and mane the same. The mane itself was moderate shade of purple, styled and groomed. A pair of ruby studded glasses hid sparkling azure eyes, with just a hint of light cobalt eyeshadow. She batted her eyelashes, looking up from her clipboard at Pinkie. "Slow down darling, you know it's hard to understand when you talk like that." she said, her horn glowing as she removed her glasses and set them on a table.

Pinkie paused in mid jump and gasped for air before gently landing on the ground. "Well, I was telling you how I met a new pony in town near Twily's castle and we're gonna throw a party there and I was wondering if you could make him a costume since I thought it'd be super cool to have a costume party like we do for Nightmare Night!"

That was the moment when a certain blue pegasus stepped into view. Rarity looked him over carefully and being the designer that she was, he bombarded with a million different designs, patterns that laid askew on the floor finally fitting together. "I'm guessing this is him then? He does look rather new to town." She trotted over to him, her horn glowing as she made a tape measure fly over to him. "Now stay still dearie, I need to make proper measurements." Using her magic, she lifted his saddle bag off his back and set it down on a counter.

Tough Spirit was lost for words he couldn't even get two words out of his mouth before being bombarded by the unicorn. She adjusted his posture so he stood tall, his legs spread out so he had a balanced stance. She walked closer to him and circled around him a few times and he didn't dare to move. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Pinkie slip out of the room, the bouncy pony not even saying goodbye. Once she was done with her measurements was he finally able to talk. "Wow! You're Rarity, one of the Elements of Harmony and saviors of Equestria."

A slight blush appeared on her cheeks as a smile took over her face. "Why yes I am, but I doubt I saved Equestria. Sure, I helped Princess Twilight save Princess Luna from being Nightmare Moon, and Canterlot from those changelings, a bunch of nasty ruffians they were." She trailed off and wandered over to her table. She grabbed a pencil and started to draw, seemingly forgetting he was there. He blinked, tilting his head sideways as he tried to peek at what she was drawing. "I think I have just the perfect costume darling but I'm… missing something."

"Missing something?" He looked over her shoulder, his blue eyes gently sparkling as he looked at the design. "That's rather clever but I think I know what's missing." He went over to his saddle and opened one of the bags. He looked through his brown saddlebag, then he smiled. He looked over at her as she gave a him a curious look. "It's missing something that just…. Hmm, clicks pops out, that draws the eye." He pulls out a glistening gemstone, it was cut into an exact shape of an egg.

Her eyes grew wide as the gemstone was encased in her magic and she pulled it to her. She inspected it under the light, shadows deepening through the room. There was a gleam in her eye as she glanced at her drawing. "I think this will work perfectly." She smiled slightly thinking that for a Pegasus, he had a rather good eye for design. But needing to get to work she shooed him out of her work area.

He looked at all the outfits she had made, he heard a sigh and a the sound of a little bell ringing. Tough turned toward the door and stared as a violet Alicorn walked in. She smiled kindly at him, nodding her head with her mane bobbing slightly. "Hello, my name is Twilight Sparkle. Is Rarity in?"


End file.
